makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Frank West
Bio An overzealous photojournalist looking for the scoop of a lifetime, Frank West went to Willamette, Colorado to report on rumored riots at the Parkview Mall. The rioters were revealed to be zombies, forcing Frank to take refuge in the mall. Deciding to help during this outbreak, Frank rescued survivors, battled psychopaths, and attempted to discover the reason this was happening. He was also involved in another Zombie outbreak in Fortune City. Movelist Skill Cards *Snapshot: Frank takes a picture of the opponent, causing a small hitstun. *Hammer Throw: A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank pushes them off and shoves them forward. Light and Medium versions cause hits, while the Heavy version will cause the zombie to grab and gnaw at the opponent, leaving them vulnerable for a short period of time. *Giant Swing: A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank grabs the zombie by its legs and swings it, spinning around against the opponent before throwing it. *Object Throw: Frank will chuck a pie, orange juice or bottle of wine at the opponent. * Tools of Survival: Frank will utilize one of his many weapons. **Light: Frank pulls out a plunger, broom, or paddlesaw for some rapid-fire jabs. Can be done in midair. **Medium: Frank pulls out and swings a baseball bat, a spiked bat, or a chainsaw which causes a wallbounce. **Heavy: Frank pulls out a fireaxe, a sledgehammer, or the Defiler Defiler and swings it downwards, causing a ground bounce and hits OTG. This can also be used as an Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher. *Barrel Roll: Frank performs a quick diving roll that tracks towards the opponent. While rolling, Frank West is invulnerable to all but grabs. *Roundhouse Kick: Frank performs a roundhouse kick. Light version is a fake-out like before, with the Medium version causing hard knockdown, Heavy Version is a low sweep that will hit OTG. *Knee Drop: Frank drops straight down in a damaging speed on his knee. *Shopping Cart: Frank sends a shopping cart with a dead zombie in it toward his opponent. Spell Cards *Blue Light Special: Frank summons a shopping cart with four chainsaws taped to it, containing a dead zombie, along with a number of other items and weapons, including the Servbot mask. Frank then charges forward with the cart. *Survival Techniques: Frank charges forward with a throwing object. When this connects, he attacks the opponent with a flurry of attacks of several weapons, ending in a powerful bat swing. Last Word *Zombie Charge: An anti-air grab attack. Frank puts a Servbot mask onto the opponent's head so they can't see. Once successful, he will then slam the opponent against several Zombies, before he grabs them by the head and slams them to the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: Frank West takes some pictures of the opponent and says “Nice! Hold that pose!” *Taunt: He drinks some orange juice and says “Fantastic!” *Victory Pose: He takes a picture of himself and says “Ok, I’m getting out of here!” Winning Quotes What do you mean I don’t belong here? I’ve covered wars, you know. I'm freelance, pal. That means I've gotta be ready for anything. Beams and bullets ain't gonna scare me. A real journalist isn't afraid to go in deep in order to get his story! I’m not motivated by awards or accolades. I won’t turn them if you wanna give ‘em to me, though. Vs. Self: Whoa, two of me!? That's a trip. I wonder if I could get a picture of me standing with myself... Vs. Strider Hiryu: Ninjas are good people in my book…the book of people's asses I've kicked! Vs. Dante: So you're a hunter eh? How much do you usually ask for? Vs. Batsu: Taiyo High School, huh? Didn't they have a lot of problems with fighting awhile ago? How are things now? Vs. Zero: You're one fast robot! I could barely keep you in frame, even with my high-speed lens. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: You can slow down and speed up time!? Damn, if I could do that, I bet I could take even better pictures. Vs. Saki: What's the government doing enlisting kids? I just can't let this hide in the dark. Vs. Ryu, Ken and Akuma: I think I'll call this picture "Mysterious Karate Guy Manipulating Energy Waves." What do you think? Vs. Roll: Ah, the simple mop. Not a bad weapon. It will take out your basic zombie. Good durability. You could do worse. Vs. Morrigan: Believe me, I'd love to spend some more time with you, but I've got work to do. Can I take a rain check? Vs. Felicia: I've got a fever, and the only prescription is more cat scratching! That's a joke, doll. Vs. Chun Li: So, are you supposed to be some kind of cop? Lady, I'd like to know what the heck is going on around here! Vs. Sakura: Sakura, give me the camera back! I told you, I deleted the pictures of your underwear! Vs. Soki: Say, this is better than the katanas I'm used to. More durable, bigger swing... perfect for zombies. Vs. Hsien-Ko: You look familiar…Oh yeah! You’re that Zombie chick I teamed with once! Didn’t think a zombie could be a good guy…. Vs. Chris and Jill: BSAA? Thanks, but no thanks. I’ll stick to being a journalist. Vs. Megaman: Hey buddy. Think you can hook me up with a real mega buster? Vs. Tron Bonne: Hey kid. Got any more of that Servbot mask? Vs. Marisa: So you can fly with that thing, huh? I guess you can take aerial photos all by yourself. Vs. Aya: Sorry, babe, but it looks like I was the better photographer! Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: Great, first Zombies now Vampires?! What’s next? Vs. Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Great, Werewolves? Is this just a dimensions filled with monsters?! Vs. Phoenix Wright: Got a case coming up? I'll try to get a cover. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Does your shrine forbid interviews by any chance? Stories about incidents like this are something I just can't pass up. Vs. Mystia and Wriggle: I just stopped a night-thing from terrorizing humans. Looks like I'll be writing my own story tonight. Vs. Hong Meiling, Patchouli, and Sakuya: A young woman who lives with vampires does sound exhilarating. Would your boss mind if I had an interview with you and took pictures? Vs. Momiji: I'm happy that you want an interview, but you seem to be trying to slander that crow girl way too much. Vs. Yukari: Not every day you get to snap shots of a girl that makes portals with a snap of her fingers. Vs. Kaguya and Mokou: Why don't you make one of your fights with that girl official just to settle everything? I'll even cover it. Vs. Mamizou: I wonder if these snapshots will make people start thinking that Bigfoot might exist? Vs. Reisen: After this interview, is it possible that I can get pictures of the moon? Vs. Utsuho: "Nuclear Fusion: A bright new source of fuel or disaster?" It's looking a lot like the latter so far. Vs. Rumia: Damn, it was too dark for me to get any pictures. Vs. Tenshi: Latest story: "Emissary from the heavens tries to cause chaos; are we really blessed from above?" How's that? Too ominous or something? Vs. Cammy: Whoa, sorry lady, but I'm not missing any of this. Vs. Yuugi: Next time I try to get a scoop in the underworld, someone smack me. Vs. Tessa: Hope you don't mind if your research makes the headlines. Vs. Satori: I suppose it'd be pointless to get a paper subscription from you if you already know what I'm gonna post. Vs. Firebrand: First zombies, then psychos, now demons? What's next, movie characters? Vs. Medicine: Phew. Any sniff of that stuff, and I would have kissed my career goodbye. Vs. Frank West: Great, now Mummies? I just keep running into weird things, don't I? Vs. Yumemi: You sure it's a good idea using science to create magic? Either way, it'll give me a good story. Vs. Amingo: I think I remember slamming sombreros on zombies a few times. Vs. Nue: After all these zombies, I'm willing to see anything scary to get a good scoop. Vs. Sonson: Not sure cosplay is gonna help with all the zombies, little girl. Vs. Kogasa: I guess this kind of umbrella would be of great help next time there's a zombie outbreak. Vs. Spencer: Man, you army guys sure come late. Vs. Hina: Maybe you can help me finally catch my big break. Vs. Masamune: I would actually need to use duct tape to wield that many swords. Vs. Kasen: So not only are dragons real, they can be house pets? I hope this doesn’t get labeled as a tabloid. Vs. Dan: Next time you wanna pose, do it when there aren't zombies coming after us. Vs. Seija: It’d make a good headline, but I can’t let the world turn upside-down just for a good story. Vs. Murasa: Is she the one behind the recent string of shipwrecks? I should let the world know. Vs. Nick: Don’t worry, help is on the way. Vs. Seiga: Just wait until the public hears about your evil schemes. Vs. Nero: What’d you use to make that? Ending (Frank is seen with various Touhou characters.) Frank: Hopefully this has been resolved right now. Reimu: Thanks to you, both of our universes are saved. We all owe you our deepest thanks. Aya: I'm glad I met someone like you. Shame you had to leave. I think you and I would have been good friends. Frank: Yeah, I hear you, Aya. Hey, Uh, before I go, would you guys do me a favor? Sakuya: Sure, Frank. What is it? (Frank West is seen framing a picture of him with the Touhou characters.) Frank: What a scoop. You know what? I’m gonna call this Village of the Warriors! I like the sound of the that….. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom